Falling for Logan
by pnai-87
Summary: Logan Reese always got what he wanted. One day he decided that he wanted her, and no one was going to stop him until he had her. LxQ


Kisses

Falling for Logan

Summary: Logan Reese always got what he wanted. One day he decided that he wanted her, and no one was going to stop him until he had her. L/Q

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101…but I'm not quite sure who does either.

(-)(-)(-)

Chapter One

"I'm telling you, man. He's acting strange." Michael insisted.

"Turning down one girl is hardly strange." James scoffed, taking a swing of his soda

"One girl? Try seventeen girls." James choked on his soda. Michael nodded. "He hasn't been on a date in three months."

"Well, he has been studying a lot lately, maybe he's just concentrating on school." James shrugged, plopping down on his bed.

"And that's weird. The Logan I know would not give up girls for grades. He'd pay some nerd to do his homework and then barely scrape by on major tests."

"Hey! I can work hard if I want to." Logan snapped walking in, his hair still flat from his shower. "And I pay the nerd to do the work, but I've always given him the answers."

"There's no way you're going to convince me that you've given up on girls for school." Michael said, "It's gotta be something else, and I wanna know what."

Logan went to his dresser and took out his clothes. "I think you're reading too much into this. It got old, that's all."

James and Michael stared at him. "It got old?" Michael repeated. "Hot girls with tight bodies throwing themselves at you, got old?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm looking for a challenge. It's so easy for me to get a girl, that it's boring."

"So, while you wait for this challenge," James began.

"I study." Logan finished, "I figure I might as well hit the books. Passes the time and it's not like there's anything else to do. Wouldn't hurt in the college process, you know."

Michael had his eyes narrowed. _Something's not right, here._ "So, you want a girl who would turn you down flat, even with your rich dad and good looks?"

Logan nodded. "But I doubt there's a girl like that on campus. If I wanted a girl, she'd be mine. It's the irresistible Reese charm."

"Lola and Zoey wouldn't look twice at you." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're more like annoying sisters than real girls." He said, sitting on his bed, and opening his text book.

"That, and they've already got boyfriends." Michael added.

"What about Quinn?" James asked.

Logan blinked. "Quinn? Quinn Pensky? She's a freak, not to mention a total spaz. She's too much of a brain for anyone to even look her way."

"Actually, that's not true." James said. "Sure, she's a little weird, but she's just as girly as Lola or Zoey. She's into the same girly stuff that Lola and Zoey are. Hair, makeup, and whatever."

"And when she broke up with Del Figgalo, I hear she tried to get him back by really cleaning up." Michael hadn't seen her, but he saw how other boys looked at her now. "Ever since then, she's been like a guy-magnet."

"Think about it, Logan." James was warming up to the strange idea. "Quinn is smart, pretty and she hates your guts. There's no way she'd be interested in a guy like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan demanded, offended. "She'd be lucky if someone as great as me paid any attention to her."

"Uh, reality check." Michael stood up from his place at the computer. "Quinn Pensky is the smartest girl in school. Her mom's a college professor and her dad works at NASA. She's won prizes for her inventions, and she works really hard all the time. While you, my friend, have been costing by on your dad's money and your good looks. Stuff, I might add, she's never really been impressed by. She's got too much pride to fall for you."

"That, and you've been kind of a jerk to her. According to Zoey, you've been mean to her since day one."

"I think that Quinn Pensky is so out of your league, that if your league exploded she wouldn't hear it for days."

A thoughtful look came over Logan's face. "You wanna bet?"

"What?"

"I bet I could get Quinn to fall for me. Honestly and truly fall for me. Then what?"

"Uh, hold on, you're not thinking of actually—" James was cut off.

"Quinn's not like the girls you've gone out with before. She'll chew you up, vaporize you with her laser watch, and spit you out. You don't stand a chance."

"Guys, it would be really bad if someone got hurt." James tried to stop it, but it was already to late.

"If I win, you gotta do whatever I say for two months." Michael stated.

"And when I win, you have to do what _I _say for two months." They shook on it.

"Oh, boy." James had a bad feeling about this.

(-)(-)(-)

"They did what?" James had just told Zoey about the bet and she was none-too-pleased.

"Those jerks! I cannot believe they would stoop this low." Lola was pacing, angrily.

"We gotta tell Quinn." Zoey said, and made to go find her.

"No, wait." Lola said, an idea forming. "Let's not."

"Huh?" Zoey and James said in unison.

"You want that jerk to play around with Quinn?" Zoey demanded. "Lola–"

"Quite the opposite, my dear Zoey. I want our Quinn to finally put that stupid playboy in his place." An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "We're not going to say a word, while we watch Logan Reese ram his head against the brick wall that is Quinn Pensky."

Zoey looked doubtful. "I don't know about this."

"But Logan's not really a bad guy, deep down." James piped. "He might win Quinn over."

"Logan is not Quinn's type no matter how you look at him." Lola stated flatly. "No chance. No chance in hell."

"I still don't like the idea of keeping if from her, but if he has no real chance, I guess it's okay." Zoey agreed.

"Besides, if it looks like she may be starting to like him, then we'll tell her." Lola said, confidently. "Logan won't get that far."

James hoped she was right, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

(-)(-)(-)

The next day, during lunch Logan made his move. He was the last to arrive at the table, and sat himself next to Quinn. While the others were halfway done with their meals, Quinn had barely touched hers, focusing most of her attention on a device that looked like it used to be a rubix cube.

"Hey, Quinn." Logan greeted, and three pairs of eyes narrowed at his tone. It was the tone he used when hitting on girls. "What're you working on?"

"My latest invention." She answered, barely looking up at him. "I call it the Singing Square. I've rearranged the wiring, and gave it a switchboard that's set to emit a sound when matched with its corresponding cube. When the player has solved the puzzle, he or she gets to hear a 15 second version of _Fur Elise_."

"That's impressive. You could probably market that." He commented, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Market?" James questioned.

"Well, assuming it's safe, I'm sure there are a bunch of blind kids that would love to play with a musical puzzle." Logan told him.

Quinn glanced up at him. "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, enthusiastically, happy that he had her attention. "I had a step-mom that spent a lot of time with charities. One of the places she took me to was an institute for blind or visually impaired kids. They didn't have a lot of toys, but most of them were ones that can make different sounds. If you want, I can get the ball rolling for you. If you ever want to get that patented."

Quinn actually looked impressed. "You know what? I'll think about it. Thanks, Logan."

Satisfied with himself, and her response he nodded and settled down to his lunch. Zoey and Lola shared a look. _Wow, he's good,_ they both thought.

Michael shook his head. He knew it was a technique, one he didn't use often, but a technique none-the-less. _There are different angles to catch a girl's interest, always use the best one you can work with._ Going for Quinn's quinventions was smart, but by highlighting how important it could be in the future was ingenious. _Make her feel special, but not add on too much sugar…Man, that guy…_

"Hey, Vince!" Lola said, spotting her boyfriend as he walked towards them. "Lunch is almost over, where've you been?"

Vince accepted her peck on the cheek, and sat down. "I was cornered by seventeen, very irked girls." He gave Logan a questioning look. "Apparently, since Michael and James weren't saying anything, they thought they'd ask me. So, now I'm asking you. Why aren't you dating anyone?"

Logan finished off his sandwich. "It got kinda boring going out with girls I don't like."

"Oh? So, you're going for a serious relationship now?" Zoey asked, her eyes slightly narrowed.

Logan blinked, innocently. "Serious? I've never really done serious relationships, but sure. I guess you could that's what I'm looking for."

"Good luck getting anyone with your selfish personality." Quinn muttered.

"Hey, I can change." This time all eyes were on him. "Once I find a girl that I'll want to change for." He clarified.

"Studies show that after the age of eight, people develop behavioral habits and personality traits that cannot be altered, no matter what form of new control is applied." Quinn stated, twisting a small screwdriver at her square. "At your age, Logan, what you see is pretty much what you get."

The others laughed, but instead of getting angry and snapping back, Logan grinned. "Isn't there a saying that not everything is what it seems?" He reached over to Quinn, and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

Quinn had frozen, confusion in her eyes, but before she could reply Logan stood up and grabbed his now empty tray. "I gotta get to class. See you guys later."

Zoey and Lola watched Quinn's face carefully, and heard her murmur. "What was that about?"

(-)(-)(-)

AN

I'm a casually viewer of this series. I only really got into when I saw that Logan and Quinn were together. We'll see how the rest of the story goes.


End file.
